everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arriana Artemis Hood
Arriana Artemis Hood is the 13 and a half year old daughter of Robin Hood, the main characters of the classic fairytale:'' The tales of Robin Hood''. She was created by Ever-After-Higher-Girl and drawn by Mandiga. Arriana loves archery and causing trouble. Sometimes she prefers to stay a little lonely in the shadows. She wants to have a more happy, happily ever after Portrayers If Arriana was to be voiced she would be voiced by, Ever-After-Higher-Girl, herself. If a famous person were to voice Arriana it would be Selena Gomez. Character Personality Arriana, is always the mysterious but friendly girl that is here for you. She is a little lonely because she isn't a very social person. She prefers to stay in the shadows, practicing her archery and her magic. As every rebel, she wants to change her destiny, she does not want to be the next Robin Hood. Arriana has got strong magic in her blood, because her mother was an Elf-Queen. Sometimes this magic grows inside her making Arriana dangerous. She isn't like this all the time. She hasn't got any friends except Artemis Wolf, Angel "Ace" Evelyn and Serena Hawkings after her adventures to Londust. She can play the piano and do archery. She is always friendly. She also hates people who are selfish and mean. Skills Arriana is an excellent student. Her favorite subjects are Magicology and Enchanted forest science. She also loves books. She is very smart and she is learning new things very fast. She is amazing archer, a skill that she got from her father. Her arrows are silver and fast, a gift she got from her mother. Arriana can play the piano as she took lessons since she was 2 years old. But sometimes her friend Jillian shows off. Appearence Basic & outfit Arriana has got beautiful red-chocolate brown, dark long, hair (in some styles)decorated with a silver and green highlight. Also sometimes (ex.:Night Sky Style, Londust style...) she make them a short but chic braid.She has got big green as the sunny forest eyes and cherry lips. She wears a fairytale green and silver "corses" top, a skirt with beautiful shimmering silver details and rebel brown boots. Outfits Londust Style: Coming Soon! Storis: City Of Story Light: Coming Soon! Webisode Style: Coming Soon! Back In Time: Testing Courage: Coming Soon! Christmas Style: Coming Soon! Enchanted Party: Coming Soon! Fairytale The Tale Of Robin Hood Relationships: Family Her brother is Sparrow Hood, father is Robin Hood and her mother is Elaine, an elf Queen. Friends Arriana's best friend is Serena Hawkings, the daughter of Jim Hawkings from the classic tale Treasure Island. She often appear's being friends with Angel "Ace" Evelyn, Bella Jones and Artemis Wolf. My coolest friend is Jillian Stalk but after Jillian started dating Arriana's crush. Arianna started ignoring her. Romance Arriana is crushing on Brain Page (no page yet), but he likes Darling Charming. More Arriana's Mirror Blog Gallery ImagequickArriana.jpg|A quick drawing of Arriana Imageacard.jpg|The back of Arriana's card ImagearrianaRedRoseWs.jpg|Another quick drawing of Arriana by Red-Rose-Magic-Rebel-Wish Imagearrianadtoris.jpg|The first drawing of Arriana ImageArrianascardfront.jpg|The front of Arriana's card ImageArrianaBoxBio.jpg|The back of Arriana's box, biography Category:Females Category:Robin Hood Category:Rebels Category:Characters